Espaços vazios
by darknessinertia
Summary: Talvez essa nova jornada tivesse justamente esse propósito: preencher tudo aquilo que estivera incompleto. KuroganexFay


**N/A | AVISOS: **_SPOILERS_ do capítulo 192 de xxxHolic. Quem leu sabe do que eu estou falando: nesse capítulo Mokona menciona que Syaoran, Kuro e Fay estão em Piffle (sim, de novo) e que Kuro ganhou um novo braço - substituindo o "mecânico" que ele usava antes. Então, com base nisso, eu tive que escrever alguma coisa!

**x **A fic não foi betada (sim, eu a revisei sei-lá-quantas-vezes antes de postá-la), mas, mesmo assim, desculpem qualquer erro que tenha escapado.

**x **A fic é **YAOI**_, _ou seja, relação homem**x**homem. Se você não gosta, não leia. Simples, né?

**Disclaimer: **É tudo do CLAMP!

* * *

_**Espaços vazios**_

* * *

Kurogane contava os minutos que haviam se passado desde que acordara e havia ficado ali apenas o observando. Tinha certeza de que Fay havia feito o mesmo por ele por um bom tempo, mas era melhor acordá-lo, pensou. Fay não parecia muito confortável dormindo daquele jeito e, definitivamente, um ninja não precisava que ficassem cuidando dele.

"Ei", Kurogane o chamou, tocando em seu ombro. Fay estava com o rosto apoiado em seus braços que estavam cruzados sobre a cama, fazendo com que algumas mechas de cabelo loiro caíssem sobre seus olhos. Ele parecia tão calmo daquele jeito que o ninja até sentiu um certo arrependimento por chamá-lo. Deveria ter deixado que Fay dormisse por mais tempo, porque, afinal, as olheiras que marcavam seu rosto pálido denunciavam o que Kurogane já suspeitava.

"Kuro...", Fay pulou, assustando-se. Seus olhos correram em direção aos de Kurogane que o observava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. "Desculpa, eu acabei dormindo", ele continuou, "Você está bem?"

"Estou."

"Tomoyo-chan disse que pode levar algum tempo até que você se acostume", Fay explicou, ajeitando-se na cadeira onde estava sentado. "Está doendo?" Ele perguntou, ao ver o semblante preocupado de Kurogane, enquanto ele se sentava na cama.

"Não", respondeu-o com a voz incrivelmente calma. Eram poucas as vezes que Fay o via daquele jeito tranquilo - sempre quando estava com ele, era verdade. Kurogane lhe dissera uma vez que era porque sua presença o acalmava, e foi por esse e outros motivos que havia ficado ali ao seu lado, enquanto o ninja dormia.

"Só está, sei lá... Meio estranho", reclamou Kurogane, massageando o braço esquerdo, demorando-se mais em seu ombro - era uma nova tecnologia do país de _Piffle_, Tomoyo os explicou: copiava exatamente o que seria um braço verdadeiramente humano e era muito mais avançado que o braço mecânico que havia mandado para Nihon, da outra vez.

"Parece bem normal", observou Fay. Kurogane esticou o braço e voltou a posição que estava antes, analisando seus movimentos. "É", ele concordou, mas ao mesmo tempo soava como uma pergunta. Fay então levou uma das mãos até que tocasse no novo braço de Kurogane, sentiu a pele que, mesmo sendo artificial, era quente e, além disso, do mesmo tom que a do ninja.

"Funcionou, não é?", perguntou Fay sorrindo. Um sorriso verdadeiro, Kurogane não tinha dúvidas - e havia ainda aquele sentimento o qual era impossível não se sentir contagiado e envolvido. Alquele sentimento de que tudo acabaria bem; e sim, tudo acabara bem. Principalmente porque Fay estava ali. Pensando nisso, Kurogane tocou no rosto do loiro com as costas da mão, desde seu queixo, parando próximo ao olho esquerdo - e impressionantemente azul - de Fay. Aquele mesmo olho o qual ele não conseguira salvar. Se ao menos tivesse chegado antes de ter acontecido, pensou, Fay não teria passado por tudo o que passou. Teria sido tão mais fácil... Será? Enfim, não importava mais, afinal, era passado. E se tinha alguma coisa que não preocupava Kurogane era o passado.

"Aparentemente, sim", ele respondeu finalmente, "Parece que aos poucos tudo está voltando ao seu devido lugar."

E Fay entendia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo - era como se estivessem completando espaços vazios. Como se agora, depois de tudo, pudessem finalmente encaixar as peças de um grande quebra-cabeça cujas partes haviam sido perdidas durante a primeira viajem que haviam feito. E, quem sabe, essa nova jornada tivesse justamente esse propósito: preencher tudo aquilo que estivera incompleto. E muito mais do que isso: não foram apenas espaços que estiveram vazios por um longo tempo. Era o que Yuuko dizia: algo sobre a divisão do corpo e a alma. E era isso o que tinha acontecido, a alma de Fay estivera mais vazia e dolorida do que qualquer ferimento que sofrera em seu corpo.

"No que você está pensando?", Kurogane perguntou ao perceber que Fay encarava seus olhos como se não os visse realmente. Tirou a mão do rosto dele e continuou encarando-o. "Você não tem idéia do que eu poderia fazer se você viesse com aquela idiotice de ter de fugir e sei-lá-o-que de novo".

"Que besteira", Fay riu, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. "Por que você acha que eu pensaria uma coisa dessas?"

"Eu não faço idéia do que diabos você pensa."

"Bem, então fique sabendo que isso não é uma das coisas em que eu penso", Fay disse sério, mas sem deixar de sorrir divertidamente. "Pelo menos, não mais."

"Humpf!", Kurogane resmungou, mas acalmou-se logo depois. Fay começou a rir, encarando o rosto carrancudo do outro. Kurogane olhava o lençol da cama como se fosse incrivelmente mais interessante, até que, finalmente, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Fay riu mais ainda ao presenciar aquela cena e aproximou-se dele para irritá-lo. "Kuro-puu não está mais brabo!"

"Pára com isso", Kurogane pediu, tentando permanecer sério, enquanto desviava de Fay, que o cutucava. O ninja então passou um braço ao redor do pescoço de Fay e com a mão começou a bagunçar seus cabelos.

"Kurogane, isso é crueldade", Fay reclamou, tentando se soltar do aperto, mas ainda sem deixar de rir. "Você é muito mais forte que eu, não é justo."

"Por que _'Kurogane' _agora?", o ninja indagou, rindo mais ainda. Fay nunca o ouvira rir daquele jeito antes.

"'Tá bom, eu sei que, na verdade, você _não_ gosta de ser chamado desse jeito", Fay concordou, e Kurogane finalmente o largou, para ouvir mais uma possível asneira do mago. "Prefere muito mais _Kuro-tan_, ou quem sabe _Kuro-chan_?"

"Você sabe que eu não vou responder."

"É, eu sei", Fay admitiu. "Mas é só olhar a sua cara pra saber."

"Saber o quê?" Kurogane perguntou, sem entender. O que diabos Fay queria dizer com aquilo? E desde quando era tão fácil assim entender o que sua expressão demonstrava? Até onde sabia essa era uma tarefa dele, que podia ler Fay tão bem quanto a um livro aberto. "Eu ainda sou um ninja", ele acrescentou antes que Fay pudesse responder, como se para lembrá-lo de que as habilidades de um ninja não deveriam ser subestimadas.

"E eu ainda sou um idiota", Fay brincou, e Kurogane assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo-o rir. "Mas, mesmo assim, eu percebo", seus olhos encaram os vermelhos de ninja, cada vez mais perto. Fay ficou por um momento sério e depois tornou a sorrir. Kurogane de repente notara que ele já estava praticamente na cama junto com ele, mas resolveu tentar não pensar naquilo agora. Fay ajoelhou-se a sua frente, enquanto ele sentia que estava entendendo cada vez menos o que diabos Fay estava tentando lhe dizer. "Ou melhor, eu _sei_ o quanto você me _odeia_".

Kurogane desviou os olhos brevemente - Fay podia jurar que o viu corar -, enrugou a testa e depois tornou a olhar para Fay.

"Sua percepção é muito boa", disse.

"Eu já sabia disso", Fay desdenhou, revirando os olhos. Ele então chegou mais perto de Kurogane, fazendo menção de deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro do ninja.

"Ei, quem disse que você podia ficar aqui?" Kurogane perguntou, fingindo irritação. Era cada vez mais difícil para ele ficar _verdadeiramente_ irritado com Fay, nos últimos tempos.

"Ninguém", Fay respondeu, seu sorriso desaparecendo por alguns segundos. Kurogane, logo percebendo isso, com urgência, passou o braço pelos ombros de Fay, que ainda parecia incerto sobre alguma coisa. "Você não está me expulsando, está?"

"Parece que é isso que estou fazendo?" A voz de Kurogane soou próxima ao seu ouvido, e Fay se deixou aproximar mais, finalmente relaxando.

"Hmmm... Na verdade, não", Fay respondeu. Ajeitou-se confortavelmente no ombro de Kurogane, que ainda o segurava. Aparentemente ele já estava completamente recuperado, pois não reclamou de seu peso que estava sobre o braço esquerdo em nenhum momento. Fay até pensou em perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas então se lembrou que Kurogane lhe dissera uma vez que ele era leve como uma pena. Isso o fez rir baixinho, quebrando o silêncio. Kurogane olhou para baixo em direção a ele e, de repente, pegou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele, fazendo o rosto do mago de Ceres ficar levemente quente. O ninja sentiu os dedos frios de Fay logo se aquecerem em contato com a sua pele - parecia-lhe humano o suficiente.

"Você tinha razão", Kurogane, enfim, concordou.

"Eu não disse?" Riu Fay. "E eu tinha razão sobre aquela outra coisa também?" Ele esperou pela resposta, enquanto Kurogane fingia pensar.

"Ah, sobre você perceber que...", disse Kurogane, porém não terminando a frase.

"É", Fay assentiu.

"Você tinha razão _de novo_: Eu realmente te _odeio_", respondeu ele, sem deixar de acrescentar, fazendo Fay sorrir ainda mais, se é que era possível: "Idiota."

* * *

**N/A: **E... de novo... KuroFay! _Tcharam. _Quem se cansa deles? Eu, não. Mesmo depois do fim do mangá, é impossível deixar de lado esses dois, assim como é impossível parar de escrever alguma coisa sobre eles. Espero que eu continue assim. Na verdade, tenho mais algumas fanfics por aí (acabadas e inacabadas) que pretendo postar. Só não posso dizer quando, porque eu sou campeã de escrever alguma coisa e postá-la só depois de muito tempo - o que é o caso dessa fic aqui. Mas antes tarde do que nunca, não é?

Espero que tenham curtido! E comentem, please, se possível (e se for impossível também - haha) porque isso é uma das coisas que mais me motiva a continuar escrevendo.

Beijos!


End file.
